jtkfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeff: A First Encounter
Here you are. Here am I. While we're both here.. I'll tell a story. Introduce myself a little. My name is Lucas. Last names aren't important. Besides, if anyone is reading this.. you'd better hope I'm dead at last. I live in Vermilion. A town somewhere in the United States. I want you to know me. And fear me. Listen closely, because this is where it all began. Dear Diary, It's my birthday! January 13th. Finally. I love it when my birthday falls on a Friday. Everyone calls me cursed. It's great fun. It's a shame I had to work today as well. But something a little strange happened today. I'm not sure if I should tell anyone.. But no one's going to see you except for me, right diary? Well.. I'll try. Like most days, I had to take the trash out at work today. Happens when you're only 17, and you work at McDonalds. Nothing new there. I worked late tonight, it's why my entry is so late.. OH! I forgot to log my time! It's 11:55 pm. Hehe, sorry about that diary. Where was I..? Oh right, the trash. Well, I gathered all the trash and put it on the cart as usual. They made me go out the front door because it was late. Safety reasons. I managed to get all the way to the dumpster without spilling anything for once, so I was a little happy about that. There was someone at the dumpster. He had one of our trash bags. It's easy to tell if it's ours, they're super thick. He seemed to be having a little trouble getting it in the dumpster. I'm rather lenient if it comes to rules, especially if it's just some random person using our building's dumpster. Besides, he seemed to be wearing one of our crew shirts, so I figured "What the hell? Why not." Heh.. I wish i would've followed the rules and reported someone I didn't know. His face was hard to see. It was mostly covered by a white hood. Nothing strange there, it was cold tonight. Middle of January. I walked up to the guy and tried to see if he needed any help. "Hey there. Having problems?" "..." He just stood there, staring at the bag. As if just looking at it would cause it to move. "I can help you, if you want. I'm not very strong, but two people to a trash bag should be enough, hmm?" I tried sounding casual. I'm not good with people. "...Alright." I could've swore I heard him chuckle a little. It was...really throaty. Something you hear from movies. "Hey, what's your name? I haven't seen you around before." I was curious. It's not everyday I find someone screwing with our dumpsters. "Jeffrey.. Just call me Jeffrey." Oh. Okay. Normal name. Billy would've scared me. Meeting a Billy at a dumpster in the middle of the night. "Awesome. You can call me Luke." Great, we introduced ourselves. I leaned down to the trash bag and motioned a hand at him to help. When we both had it gripped, we lifted. Jesus fucking Christ. Talk about heavy lifting. We barely got it to the lid of the dumpster. Unfortunately, it was one of those "I'm too heavy, so I'm going to rip" trash bags.The side of it ripped, and half it's contents spewed out onto the ground. It's contents... They were so dark.. So fresh.. you could smell it was just done. The blood was still a deep red. I didn't quite understand what it was at first. Not until I saw the name tag, neatly placed into his forehead. "Cameron" ..Cameron? Could've sworn he ran out for orders earlier... Oh. "Oh." I said it out loud. I didn't know what else to say. "Ahahaheeeee!~ It spilled! Look at the mess we made. Now everyone's going to see. Oh well. It's never too late to add to the mess.." He was talking to me. Or at me, it was hard to tell. I was in shock. What the fuck was going on? Did this..Jeffrey... kill Cameron? Was he.. going to kill me? I guess not. He rushed forward, knocking me over.. and then he stood over me. I couldn't say anything. My brain was still trying to grasp the situation. "Awwwhhhh! Look at the kiddee. He's confused... Maybe he's tired!" I noticed him pull out a knife at that point..It was huge. Not a steak knife, no, more like those huge carving knives you see for Thanksgiving. "You really are tired hmmmmmm~? You're not talking to me... That's rude you know! But that's okay..You're sleepy." He kept edging closer and closer until his face was only inches from mine. He pressed the cold steel against my throat, and that's when my brain clicked into place. I'm about to die. He killed Cameron, and now he's going to kill me.. But something else also clicked. I knew him. I had to have seen him from somewhere. His face was far too close to mine for me not to see it perfectly. His eyes. They were ringed in black, as if they were scorched. He didn't blink. Bloodshot, unblinking eyes.. and then his mouth. I almost screamed. His mouth was torn upwards on both sides into a permanent smile. "J..Jeff." It was all I could muster. "Oh? Hey there! You spoke. It's a shame we don't have any time for a conversation though, I really must move on here.. Let's make this quick ok? Just..just go to sleep.." I felt the pressure on the knife increase. He's going to kill me.. No. NO. I threw my head forward as hard as I could, slamming it into his face. With him leaning over me, it was the only thing I could do. It seemed to work. He stumbled back a bit and spit up a little blood. "..You made me bite my tongue. It's been so long since I've seen my blood..It's so dark.. so beautiful..Ahheehaha!~" He was laughing again. Louder. It was the sound of a madman. A murderer. A psychopath. I tried crawling backwards. I needed to get out of there.. "What? You don't want to play anymore? That makes me rather sad you know.. But I have an idea! I'll leave you, for now. I've never let someone live for very long. I don't get to see what happens. Will you go to the police? have the entire town play with poor Jeffrey? Or will you stay quiet.. And wait for me in the night.. when you finally go to sleep. I'll be there, watching and waiting Luke. Make this fun, kiddee. Heee~" What? I'm.. he left me.. Alive?.. I watched him turn around and walk off. I must've sat there for an hour. It was all too much. I stood up, slowly. Everything seemed to stop as I stood. My body was moving in slow motion. I ran. As fast as I could. I couldn't go back into work. They would ask me what happened. I couldn't, I can't.. go through it again. Except for you diary.. You can keep a secret. I guess I have to sleep now.. I think it'll be safe. Jeff wanted to watch me.. Not end me as quickly as he could. But.. That laugh. I can still hear it. It's haunting my ears; playing over and over again.. Goodnight. 1:06 am. Dear Diray, Deray, Diary, It's 3 AM. January 27th. I hane't haven't slept in 6 days. Everyimte Every time I close my eyes.. I hear his laugh. It's piercing my body. I feel it, evrywherr everywhere. My legs.. my fingers, my spine. It's everywhere. Chilling my body. Making me shudder. I remember everything. It's like it just happened. Why? Why am I here. Still alive while Cameron's dead? What is he playing at?! I watched the news the other night, even though I told myself that I shouldn't. The polie police are investigating. How logn long until they're eghre here? How long until they question me? Do I tell them? I haven't seen Jeff since.. since that night. But I hear him. his laugh. Everywhere. In everything. I feel liek like I'm going going insane. This entry looks horrible. I'm sorry Diary, for all these mistakes. I'm just a little bothered y'know? Afeter After everything that just happened.. I'm sorry this entry won't be asl as long as the last one Diary. I don't know what to say. my mind's been in such a flutter. I'm so confused.. and afraid. I know he's there. He told me he'd be watching, and I believe him. He's having fun watching me breakdown... Goodnight Diary, it's time to go to sleep.. 4am. Dear Diary, ' Februrary 2nd, 4am.' I couldn't use a pencil for this entry, Diary. The pencil's gone now. So is Henry, my pet hamster. He squealed as it went through him. It was almost comical, watching him run around, afraid for his life with a pencil sticking out his side. It brought me so much joy.. I laughed, and laughed.. I'm still laughing. Jeff's laughter.. I hear it through my own laugh now. He's laughing with me, I can hear it. Hhheeeeeee!~ ''' '''No one at school talks to me anymore. Marcus and Chad said I was acting strange. They didn't want to "associate" themselves with someone who "Couldn't remember what they did last night" or why every time I came to school my hands had more cuts on them. As if they would know. As if they could even live with themselves if they had been through what I had. Idiots. All of them. Don't they know life is horrible? It's better ended short.. But not mine. I've things to do.. needs to sate. I get these pains. Every morning. Right in my stomach.. These knots that don't go away for hours at a time. The pain was enough to bring tears to my eyes. Until I stabbed Henry. Slipped an entire pencil right through his ribs... The pain subsided. It was replaced with that familiar pain from laughing too hard. I see.. Barely. It's hard to see once your eyes start slipping half way down. Oh god, What's happening to me? 5am Dear Diary, February 16, 9:30 Pm. I know you want to hear what happened today.. So I'll just cut to the chase. The police came.. Idiots. I knew they'd come. Idiot. It started as any normal morning.. I woke up. Big fucking shock huh? I managed to get to the bathroom before I pissed myself. Drank way too much last night. first time drinking. Not even a headache. How.. awesome. Hehe.. I turned and looked at myself in the mirror.. Aha..Oh man. It was obvious something happened. I needed a haircut before I even had my birthday. Now it was just too long. My hair's dark brown. You know that Diary. Well, now it's dark brown and in the way. The front nearly hangs to the end of my face. I keep having to brush it out of the way. The rest of it reaches my shoulders. Such a nuisance. My hair's always been thick. Now it's just a jungle. Not too mention I haven't washed my head in weeks. Thick, greasy mess. Oh well. Doesn't bother me any. I'd been sleeping in the same clothes too. A white zip-up hoodie, and a pair of some old faded black jeans. I also decided that i needed to protect myself.. in case that bastard ever showed his face again. So, I kept one of the kitchen knives with me. I don't know what people call it, it was a rather thick fillet knife. I sharpened it every night.. not sleeping.. just waiting. I just didn't feel like I needed to change. What was the point? Dressing up to meet my horrible future? Fuck that, it can meet me at least halfway. I've had that pain for days... I haven't done anything since Henry. I've no other pets... No release.. My arms quiver every time I relive the moment. It's a shame he was so small.. i trudged my way downstairs. I wasn't in a hurry. Figured I'd grab a bite and have a walk around the town. Work fired me days ago for not coming back in. Fuck 'em. They wouldn't understand.. No one would. It's why I haven't told anyone. I had just gotten a big spoonful of cereal shoveled into my mouth, lucky charms..something about those marshmallows made me love them..Err, right. I heard a couple of knocks on the door. Not the friendly introducing you to the neighborhood knocks, but the hateful gonna fuck your shit up if you don't answer knocks. Meh.. I stood up when the pain came back. It wasn't too bad, just enough to make me rub my stomach. So, I opened the door. "..Yeah?" "Hey there. Are your parents home by any chance?" Fuck.. Police. The feeling in my gut intensified. I groaned a little and nearly doubled over. One of the cops so kindly walked closer. "Hey kid, you alright?" Idiot.. don't come any closer.. I couldn't speak; i was gritting my teeth together. I straightened back up and bit my lips until they nearly bled to keep from crying out. "No. Why?" Simple answer. "Are you.." He stopped and looked down a slip of paper. Can't remember a name? Asshole. "Lucas?" Pff. "Yeah. Luke, actually. Look.. if you've got questions, come in. I'm tired of standing." These assholes. Making me stand up to tell them my name. I walked back and sat in my chair, staring at my now soggy cereal. Bleck.. Assholes. They walked in, rather slowly. I almost laughed. Worried cops. Heeee~...And that's when it happened, again. The pain. It tightened. It was like my intestines all shriveled and knotted themselves inside of my stomach. It was horrible. As if my insides were being shredded. I couldn't help falling out of my chair and sputtering, gasping for air. I clutched at my chest, my heart racing faster than I would've thought possible. Is this where it ends?...It was my only thought. My body was shutting itself down. I'd broken down too much. My last vision was going to be of my now scarred hands. There wasn't anything I could do about it.. Jeff won. Aha..So I thought.. The two police officers had rushed over to me. One of them knelt down and placed a palm on my back, yuck..he touched me. Filthy person. Why would someone so low touch me.. He should know. Life was horrible. No one deserved to live a full life of misery.. And with that, I had my last sane thought. 'I'll help him.. I'll put his memory to rest.." I remembered...the feeling went away when I killed Henry. Such beautiful joy took it's place.. "Hey, kid, you alright? We'll call an ambul-" His hand clutched his throat. Jeff hadn't won quite yet. This was only just the beginning. These were low ranked rookie police officers.. they didn't even have guns. Worthless filth. I was doing them a favor.. I laughed as his blood sprayed over me. I choked and coughed as it sprayed into my mouth, staining my teeth. It was beautiful..The smells, the feelings..the feel of the air around me. It was like someone set the ends of my nerves on fire. Sent a volt of electricity through my brain.. woke me up. I almost forgot that i hadn't slept in weeks. It was sticky, I almost spat it out. The warm, metallic blood. It tasted like iron. It was so warm..and so thick.. I didn't swallow it. But I let it sit there. I enjoyed the feeling, the taste. My hands came up to meet my face, touching the thick blood that now coated it. But there was still one left. He's not going to get away.. The pain was almost gone..his death would do it. I rose from my crouched position and stared at the other rookie police officer. He'd obviously pissed himself. He was frozen in shock.. Poor guy... I really should be thanking them. I would've died without an outlet..I'll make it quick then. Let him know i appreciate him. That's what I wanted to say.. That's not what came out. As I stood, I laughed. I let the knife hang from my fingers as I tilted my head back and laughed. My sides burned in pain and my lungs couldn't get any air; i was laughing too hard. The blood started dripping down my neck as I stared back down at the rookie. I made my way over to him. His gaze never left mine. Not when I threw him back against the wall, and not when I stuck the knife in between his eyes. "Goodnight.." It was all I could say in between giggles. I nearly flinched as the knife slid through his skull. The crunch of bones echoed in my ears as I was once again sprayed with an onslaught of blood. It wasn't enough. He fell to the floor and I grabbed my knife. Not enough.. I needed more. I shouldn't have done it so quickly.. I wasn't satisfied. His blood fueled my happiness.. I needed more. I was smiling. A toothy smile. It was great. Ice filled my veins as I leaned down. I was so close. I layed him flat on his back and grinned a little wider, cutting his uniform off of his chest and stomach. Average guy, nothing to be bullied about. nothing to brag about..Hehe.. so.. I guess I get to learn body types.. I plunged the knife hilt deep into his stomach. I looked away, noticing how the blood oozed quickly from his forehead. I looked back and grinned, a pool already forming at my hands. The thick mixture quickly brightening as it came into contact with the oxygen. I stopped for a second and took the scene in. What was I doing? Have I completely lost my mind?! I just killed two police officers! There was..blood..blood everywhere.. And I couldn't have been happier. I learned the poor bastard onto his side and grabbed the hilt of the knife, ripping his stomach open until i met his ribs. I watched as his intestines oozed out onto the floor. The steaming pile of organs was disgusting. The smell was enough to make me retch, but.. I got used to it. I'd be seeing this a lot more.I dragged my knife out of his sternum and giggled, dragging my tongue over the blade of the knife. the thickened mixture of blood mixed with his organs was.. Gross. But I liked it.. I loved it. The adrenaline.. and the pain. it was gone. I was perfect. I was alive. It'll be a while before I can take the time to write to you again, Diary. But you'll wait.. Goodnight It's not goodnight if i don't sleep is it? I'll see you soon, diary. 1:37 am. Dear Diary, February 28th 4 am It happened again.. it was so much fun this time diary. They didn't scream.. but they ran. I gave chase as well! I'll give you all the details, I promise diary. This was the first day since the incident with the police that the pain troubled me. I tried ridding myself of it. I cut myself instead. My hands, my arms..and when I ran out of room, my face. It's strange diary. I hate him. Jeffrey. And yet, I'm becoming more and more like him. All this killing.. it brings me so much joy.. I love it. I won't stop.. i can't stop. I NEED to kill. My face is scarred from the cuts Diary. I'll never look the same again. But that's okay! A new look for a new me, right? aheeehehaa!Yes indeed! Lucas died with those police. I don't need a name to know who I am. I can't stop smiling.. even if i wanted to.. The scars go past my lips.. A permanent smile. I look just like him.. But my eye lids are still here. And my face isn't white. My teeth were stained red a while ago. That officer's blood..AHhhheeeaaa!~ It's been so long since I knew the comfort of sleep. But.. I think Jeff wants to end our little game. I'm not sure if he knows it yet.. But I saw him the other night, watching me. What I'd give to slip a knife in him, to let his blood flow onto my hands. But not yet. The hunted shalt not hunt the hunter, yet. The new me isn't perfect.. Not yet. So much more to do. I have to rid myself of that past life. Everyone. Everyone I know has to die. They'll thank me for sure.. ending their lives before they learn of the miseries it contains. Heee... is that just an excuse for an outlet? Maybe. But who's going to stop me? I'm sorry Diary. I got off track. I want you to know what I did. You see.. I have to perfect myself before I can take on the already perfected. They all must die. But, why only one at a time? Why not a mass of them..pooling their blood into a lake for me to relax in? I hear warm liquid soothe the body. I wonder how blood would go.. The McDonalds I worked for was very small business. Franchise. We only had 6 or so employees. They all opened and closed the building. It was time to make my appearance.. I waited until 20 minutes before close. I knew the schedule. Most of the food was put away. Everyone was sitting around, cleaning here and there just to find something to do until they could all go home. Not tonight. Not a single one of them would be leaving alive. But I couldn't let them know that. How to do this.. sneak through the back and kill them all silently? I walked through the front door. Let's keep names anonymous hmm?!~ In case someone reads you, diary. can't have them, knowing exactly who. "Emily" the kitchen manager, approached me at the counter as if to take my order for food. "What can I ge..Lucas?" She seemed puzzled. As if I wasn't ever going to show my face again. "Good evening, Emily.. How's the story?" I had my plan.. "It's.. fine. What's up? here to order?" she didn't suspect a thing!~ It was going to work.. "No, not really. I just came to talk to "Alex" if that's alright." "I suppose. Make it quick, you know we're closing for the night." "Not a problem, it won't be long." I'm in. Idiot. Heheeeeha!~ I walked right past the counter and got into the kitchen area. Everyone was gathered around near the middle, talking about one thing or another, that doesn't matter. Now diary, let me explain how pathetic humanity is. They don't know how to react to difficult situations, no not at all. If something unexpected happens, they freak out and end up causing more harm than good. Let me give you an example, I managed to stab 3 of them before they started to run. How.. stupid. I made the kills clean and quick. Nothing to them. I slammed the blade into their spines and severed it. It was great, like feeling a giant rubber band snap before they fell in front of me, bleeding. Their blood pooling, just like i thought it would. The other three decided to run for the doors. Hee, diary.. I blocked off the doors. They happened to leave a bucket of tile glue outside near the dumpster.. figured I'd put it to good use. They struggled.. Emily screamed..not for long though. I reached her first before all the others. As my blade found it's way into her side, past her ribs and into her lungs.. she screamed louder, and then gagged as blood began filling her lungs. I took a step back to admire my work as she died. First kneeling over, and then spitting up large amounts of blood. Her head hit the ground with a resounding thud. Only two left. I grabbed my knife and got to work, easily cutting down the other one as he fought with the door. Such simple minded people. I switched it up a little for them. the first one must've been in pain the most. I dug my knife into his left shoulder blade and dragged it down, cutting along side his spine. He thrashed around on the ground for a while before his eyes shut for the last time. It was so exhilarating.. Every time one of them died, I became more and more perfect.. more beautiful. I couldn't stop now. The rest needed to go. And there was only Alex left. Alex must've at least had half a brain. I met him in the kitchen, he had one of the blades used for cutting chicken. "S-s-st-stay Back! I'll f-f-fu-fucking k-kill you!" Poor guy.. He couldn't even speak. Before we get to detail.. let me describe the chicken blades. It doesn't even have a handle! Nor is it sharp. This idiot thought he could take me on with.. ha..aha.. Ahaha!~ Oh my. Back to the story, hmm? I slammed my body forward, toppling into him. It was to hurt him, it was only to get close.. I slapped my hand over his mouth, and he jabbed me with the flat bladed chicken cutter. Fuck. I couldn't stop laughing after that. I was sitting over top of him, laughing my ass off, until tears were pouring down my face. "You..fucking.. idiot! Gah, that made my night y'know? The only thing better would..be to.." He couldn't speak see, I had my hand over his mouth perfectly. I watched tears roll down his face as I traced MY knife over his chest. My beautifully sharp, pointy blade. He squirmed as I pressed it into his sternum. He screamed through my fingers as the blood just began pouring out of his chest. I think he said something about.. stop, or help me.. couldn't be sure. Didn't feel like moving my hand. But i felt something new! Something even more joyous than just cutting him open. But, it also angered me. My accuracy was off, i was stabbing into his sternum, but rather.. his heart. I began feeling his pulse through the hilt of my blade. It tickled, I laughed. I had to move it slower.. I needed to feel it stop. I needed to watch the life drain from his skin as it paled. And I did. I sat there over top of him, laughing until the only color that remained was the blood that run down his torso. I've lost it, Diary. HAHA, it's gone! The pain. My pain, my memories.. They're leaving! It's leaving me so light.. so fast... I'll help them all! Rid them from this world before they can feel the pain that i did. But.. there's so many people.. Who do I help next? How could I decide..Oh. Oh yes. They've always been there. They've helped me! I'll help them.. Greg.. Marcus. I'm coming. 9 am, no sleep. My beloved Diary, Date unknown, dark Yeck.. Diary. They almost got me tonight. But they didn't, they never could. In the end, I saved them. They sure as hell didn't want it, but what would they know? They know nothing of the pain in this world.. And now they never will. They'd been my friends for over 5 years. I knew them. Marcus, with any luck would be at Greg's.. Greg happened to be my neighbor, so I didn't even have to go far! Haha, wonderful. Greg reads a lot. I know he's read plenty of scary stories.. so why not surprise the guy? It wasn't hard. And he didn't suspect a thing.. I waited until it got dark before I walked over.. I just stood outside of his window. Every couple of seconds, I'd tap it with the end of my knife, he had to have heard it. Ahaaa, he did. Oh the look on his face brought me to tears. He looked through the window and just fucking SCREAMED. He came to a few seconds later and realized it was me. Goody~ Which meant he also opened the door and let me in. I wonder if I should've ended his life right there.. Oh well. I didn't i waited a little while. I followed him back to his room, where of course I found Marcus. Marcus was laying on a bed, messing around on his fancy dancy iPhone.. thing.White phone, does shit that I don't care about. How to play it off.. how to start? Oh, there were so many possibilities. Just, do it quickly? Torture them? No.. Haha, I know! As soon as my foot went past the door, I tripped. Of course, i let my head bounce off the ground, which kind of hurt. I had to bite what was left of my lips to keep from giggling from the pain. Poor Greg.. Idiot just had to be kind. Greg had always been that guy. Could tell a raunchy joke, but was still like everyone's favorite teddy bear. He was always there to help. It was time I helped him.. He reached down to help me up... I almost felt bad for the guy. So, I hesitated. I took his hand and we propped me back up. Everything flashed in front of my eyes as I stood there. I knew that this was..like the final checkpoint in a game. Once you cross it, there's no going back. And yet, you still have time to turn around. Could I do it? Was i really going to start killing off my friends, to save them? What if they didn't want to be saved? Who was I to take away their freedom of choice? The more I thought about it.. the more I felt like everything was changing back to how it was before. I looked down at my hands; they were a little red from dried blood stains. I stepped back and went into the bathroom, staring in the mirror. It was.. a shocking realization to what I'd become. My hair. Nothing.. really special about that. Thicker than ever, dropped down to my neck.. greasy. My eyes. It had almost looked like I was beaten senseless. The bags around my eyes were so dark, they were almost black.. I just now noticed that my eyes were half shut. It's been.. it's been weeks Diary. I haven't slept in weeks. My lips, if you could call them lips, were disgusting. They'd become chapped about two weeks back.. there was almost nothing left from the constant rubbing and biting. The skin on my lips was replaced with dried, caked blood. What was I to do? I'd begun gaining my sanity back.. But, it wasn't replacing what had grown their in its place. It was fighting. It was giving me a headache, giving me.. that pain. I hadn't felt that gut wrenching, stabbing pain in a while. As soon as it hit.. I knew what I had to do. I needed to destroy this persona completely. So I left. I ran back into my house. It's strange to think how much time had passed. Despite everything I'd already done, the house looked like nothing had ever happened. There were no blood stains, no dead cops.. They clean up nicely. I went into the kitchen, and dug through a drawer until I found a lighter. Perfect. Why? Why a lighter? Because.. you can chop away skin, and it has a very high chance of growing back. But, burn it away.. and you damage it permanently. But.. what was i destroying? I had to rub my eyes to keep them open. apparently, remembering about sleep made me tired.. Then it hit me, my eyes. I won't sleep if they can't shut, right? Haha, perfect! So, I held the flame to the end of my knife.. didn't want blood everywhere.. After the blade steamed with heat, i stretched my eyelid out a little bit.. and then i sent the knife through it. My first reaction was.. nothing. I didn't feel it.. but the pain hit. It burned. That was it, I'd felt worse from falling off of bikes. The second eyelid was easier, knowing what to expect. though, i did have to press the knife to the torn skin to keep it from bleeding. I figured my eyes would get used to the air. Haha. Right? I was beginning to look.. perfect. I was so much closer to becoming the perfect living organism. Everyone else.. they were flawed. They weren't even living. They didn't feel the joy that I do. But this wasn't enough, I began enjoying the ideas that were swimming through my mind. Lips. Why not? The bastards were only causing me trouble. I pulled out my bottom lip, figuring it was just like the eyelids.. i sent the knife through it. Gah, that was a mistake. Haha, or was it Diary? I sometimes forget I'm telling you all of this. Well, see, I didn't think it would hurt that badly.. And when it did, I flinched and sent my arm flying up. Carved right through my cheek, up until i hit the bone. Great. So, not only was that tear jerking pain, which had begun to make me laugh again I might add, but now my face is half torn. How fucking stupid would that look. That's not perfect.. So i had to make it perfect. It took a little precision, and a lot of teeth grinding to do it. But i did it Diary.. I look perfect. I could almost cry. I had to carve the same line to my other cheek.. I thought it would be done there, but the pain was taking it's toll. It was like i was on ecstasy.. The pain was driving me wild, i couldn't stop. i sliced through my upper lip until i carved out entire sections of my cheeks, on both side. There was no blood.. The lighter saw to that. I began laughing again. It was such a heavy laugh, my sides hurt.. but of course, that pain made me laugh more. I was perfect. I was like a God. Who else could merely laugh off pain like this? I took a final look in the mirror, and it hit me. I was smiling. I couldn't stop, I had carved my face into a smile. Black and red circled my eyes. Haha, Hey Jeff. I look like you now. We could do things together.. we'd be like brothers! you could be that older brother I didn't have.. What? No. I want to kill him. He freed me from the pain of everyday life.. And now I can free him, permanently. He'd never have to save anyone again. I'd do it all for him. But, he has to die first.. I made my way, slowly, back over to Greg's house. I didn't even knock, i just.. walked in. if you could call it walking. I was staggering, drunk on the adrenaline and the pain. Getting off didn't even feel this good.. this was.. this was a whole new pleasure.. Knowing I was about to cross an undeterred precibis. Greg saw me in the hall, but it was too dark for him to see my face. I wanted him to see it. I wanted it to be the last thing that he ever saw in his miserable, begotten life. I threw myself at him, as hard as i could. We went through the door to his room, right fucking through it. I grabbed him by the hem of his shirt, and stuck my knife through his throat, front to back. Blood instantly pooled from his neck onto my arms, even sprayed into my face. This was it. I was alive, and I was perfect. He dropped without a word. Marcus, however, was standing as soon as Greg hit the ground. "What.. the FUCK" Uh oh, someone's mad! Hahaaa!~ "He touched me! I swear! ha..aha..aahahaa!" I couldn't bear the laughter anymore. But that's okay, Marcus didn't seem like he wanted to talk. I barely got the chance to stand before he tackled me. Asshole.Slammed me right into the closet door. I laughed. He was quick. Skinny bastard, he managed to hit me a few times before I slammed my forehead into his. Split my head open, the blood poured down my face. My blood. When was the last time I bled? It smelled... great. I licked my lips, shuddering as the familiar taste of iron coated my tongue. Marcus was a little taken back, so he took a few steps backwards as though he was ready to fight me. He would've had a better chance running. he should've.. he was in track before. He probably could've outran me.. but for how long? Hunting was easy.. And hunting a skinny, nerdy looking fuck? Easier. So i thought, until the asshole leaned down and pulled my knife from Greg. Didn't think the bastard had the stomach for that. I just stood there.. Smiling as the blood dripped from my head. "Is the kiddee going to play or not?" I wanted to taunt him.. I wanted his rage. this was fun, no one ever fought for very long. Which is exactly what I got! I didn't get to take a step forward before I got kicked in the throat. It actually dropped me down for a moment, Gah. Wasn't a nice feeling, i rather like breathing. Can't help the poor kid if I can't breathe. But that's okay.. he was scared. He didn't know i was trying to save him. He was desperately trying to keep me from doing just that. He almost had my intent.. he was ready to kill. As soon as my knees hit the ground, he brought the knife up, and then down.. Luckily, he missed my spine by an inch. Whew, the pain! It woke me up. The sharp cool blade..My blade. That asshole. I was pissed Diary.. He used my knife against me.. I threw a cheap punch. Wasn't very nice.. But it dropped him. Getting punched down there.. it just doesn't feel good. Almost feels like getting stabbed by your own knife. Asshole. I stood, and placed my foot over top of his throat, i didn't want him dead.. not yet. He caused me more pain when i was just trying to help him. Of course, this got my leg slashed at. What a dick! I was doing everything i could to help him, and this is my payment? He was seriously starting to piss me off.. I even stopped laughing. Of course, i started laughing as soon as he swung upwards at me.. Bad mistake Marcus. I caught his wrist and grinned as i bent it backwards, watching his face as it snapped. Ohhh the sound.. Like a bundle of sticks breaking slowly. He screamed in pain... and dropped the knife. I let go of his wrist and grabbed my knife, staring at the blood on it. My blood. It was.. different.. it reminded me of something.. But what?! It was driving me insane... It was black. Jeff. I stabbed him. In the stomach, nearly buried the hilt in him. He didn't have time to scream before i stabbed him again. And again. "You.. FUCK. Bringing back the memories I'm destroying? Who do you think you are? I was TRYING TO HELP!" Asshole. He needed to just fucking DIE. I made sure he did. I sat there.. for over half an hour.. stabbing him. His blood pooled onto the carpet. It was sopping, flowed up between my toes when I stood up. I couldn't stand the look on his face. It was pure terror, just like everyone's usually is. But, damn it. he pissed me off, and i didn't want to see it anymore. So i traced it.. I outlined his face with my knife until the most perfect line was formed around it.. And then i cut it from him. haha..It was kind of gross. Like, pulling a piece of paper from wet glue. All the strands that stick. i had to cut them free with my knife. Euck, ew? I certainly didn't want to keep his face.. So i grabbed a nail, and slammed it to the front of his door. haha.. His parents.. They wouldn't know what to do..Heee.. I might have to stick around just to see! I'm still here actually.. Sitting next to them. Writing. I wanted this memory to be fresh for you, Diary. See.. I tell you everything Diary, and you don't stab me. You don't hurt me. You listen.. Marcus didn't. That's why he doesn't have a face anymore. He doesn't get that privilege. Haha. I don't know what time it is this time Diary. I should get going though..I've new plans. For Jeff. ((Oh jee, I finally fixed the fucking story because you stupid cunts removed it.)) Category:Jeff the Killer Category:Jeff